Blades of Glory
by Jennafleur
Summary: Chryed go ice skating and drink hot chocolate. Merry Christmas! :D


**Merry Christmas everyone! :D Especially the wonderful Lovesy. Hope you like :) From your Secret Santa ;) xx**

* * *

><p>Christian felt the chill from the ice rink as soon as he set foot through the door, despite wrapping himself up in as many layers as possible. It was Syed's idea to do this – a "fun way to celebrate the beginning of December", he'd said. Fun? Christian had never even bloody skated before. Still, he was never one to turn down new experiences. He turned his head to look at Syed, who hadn't bothered to wrap up at all, despite Christian's pleas to "at least bring a coat or something."<p>

"Are you _sure _you won't freeze to death?" he asked him again now.

"Christian," Syed replied, rolling his eyes. "It's an ice rink, not Antarctica. You'll get warm after skating around for a bit anyway."

"Are you serious? I'll hardly be able to stay upright in there, never mind moving my legs fast enough to generate heat."

Syed merely chuckled and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the changing area next to the rink. Sitting down on the nearest bench, Syed pulled out the skating boots they'd hired and motioned for Christian to take a pair. He did so, a little gingerly, and sat down beside his decidedly excitable boyfriend. He took off his shoes and peered down at the ice skating boots before pulling them on. Syed was already standing when Christian finished lacing up his boots, and held out his hand, which Christian gratefully took.

"C'mon, time to teach you how to skate," Syed laughed, leading him over to the ice.

"And how come you know so much about it, eh?" Christian replied with a grin.

"We used to come here all the time - me, Tambo and Shabs. Once you've been a few times you learn pretty quickly. Haven't been in years though, obviously."

"Obviously." Christian tried to suppress laughter as he watched Syed step onto the ice, gripping onto the barrier for dear life before gaining confidence and slowly releasing it.

"Hey, once I get going you won't be able to catch up," Syed teased, steadying himself before making way for Christian, who cautiously put one blade onto the rink.

"Not fair, I'm a total beginner. You wouldn't really leave me behind, would you?"

"Of course not. Now take my hand."

Clutching it like his life depended on it, and with his other hand wrapped firmly around the barrier, Christian left the safety of the rubber floor and into the safety of Syed's warm hand, who he trusted to not let go. He exhaled in relief at the realisation that he was still standing upright, if a little unsteady. He beamed at Syed, who smiled right back.

"And now for Stage Two - actual skating," he teased, nudging Christian gently in his side.

Slowly, they began to edge their way around the rink, Christian still using the barrier to keep from falling over._ This is totally fine, I can do this, look I'm skating! _Christian kept up the commentary in his head as Syed patiently stayed by his side, frequently flashing him reassuring grins and tightening his grip on his hand whenever he sensed a wobble. After a while Christian was able to let go of the barrier completely, and he could see that Syed's confidence on the ice was growing at a faster rate than his.

"Babe, these boots are killing me. I'm gonna go and get a drink or something, leave you to master your zig zags and pirouettes." He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and let go of his hand to make the just-about-manageable journey to the rink entrance.

Landing heavily onto a nearby bench, Christian took a swig of his drink as he watched Syed on the ice. He may have been slightly biased, but damn, his man was mesmerising. He watched fondly as Syed wobbled a few times without Christian to keep him balanced, but soon grew more confident, pushing the blades off the ice with more force, more trust in himself not to land on his backside. He even changed posture, starting to lean forward as he gathered speed. The look on his face was one of determination, always focused on some imaginary object in the distance, or a skater in front of him - never on the ice itself. Always looking straight ahead, was his Sy. Suddenly, the cold air around him was incomparable to the warmth in his heart.

Syed was enjoying himself, feeling a sense of accomplishment every time the blades on his boots propelled him forward. After a while, he started to lose focus, mind drifting to its favourite topic, Christian. He wanted him back beside him, slowing him down and grumbling about the tightness of his skates. In his opinion, the advantages - a warm hand enclosed in his, the feel of his body heat near him despite the chill of the ice, the feeling of pride that he had a gorgeous boyfriend to show off - far outweighed the disadvantages.

He glanced over to where his gorgeous boyfriend was now stood, at the entrance of the rink on the other side. Their eyes met and Syed gave a wave to let him know he was on his way over. He started to skate faster than he was strictly comfortable with in his haste to reach the opposite side, neglecting to pay much attention to anything around him. Without warning, an experienced young skater skidded right in front of him, and they collided before Syed could stop himself. The teenager recovered quickly and sped off, but Syed wasn't so lucky, having tripped over the skater's boots. He connected with the ice heavily on his hands and knees, feeling the pain right before he felt the cold. In shock, he stared down at the ice in front of him for a few seconds, before quickly turning over to sit up, clutching at his left knee which took the worst of the fall.

Christian had watched as Syed fell, and chuckled at first, expecting Syed to flash him an embarrassed smile as he scrambled to his feet. But Syed didn't move except to hunch over in pain, and Christian instantly felt guilty for laughing. Concerned, he set about making his way over to his poor hurt boyfriend. He held on to the barrier with both hands as he inched closer, and then used it to lower himself down beside Syed, who was still leaning forward over his knee, his head down. He gently touched the nape of his neck, stroking the tuft of hair with his fingers soothingly.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need a minute." Syed looked up at him in an attempt to reassure him that he was indeed fine, but he couldn't hide the faint wobble in his bottom lip.

"Can't take you anywhere," Christian joked as he gently patted his sore knee. Syed flashed him a small smile, but Christian noted the tears forming in his eyes and the ill-disguised wince as he bit his lip to suppress his whimpers of pain.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before someone skates over our legs and does even more damage." Syed allowed himself to be pulled up with Christian's arm, while his other arm wrapped around the wall of the barrier. And together they carefully hobbled off the ice and onto the safety and friction of solid ground.

...

As soon as they made it through the front door, Syed limped over to the sofa and fell down onto it in relief. Christian made his way over to the kitchen and started to boil the kettle. Pulling some mugs from the cupboard, he turned to look at the back of Syed's head.

"Y'know, it's kinda funny that _I_ was the one who'd never set foot on an ice rink before and I didn't fall once."

"That's because I was there to keep you upright. And then you left to get a drink. You distracted me."

"If you say so."

"It's true! And that stupid kid wasn't even looking where he was going, too busy showing off."

"Who, the kid or you?" Christian grinned, walking over to the sofa, mug of hot chocolate in each hand.

"Very funny." Syed gratefully took his mug and leant back before taking a small sip.

They sat for a while in comfortable silence, the only sound coming from the TV, until Christian noticed Syed's eyelids slowly falling and opening.

"Tired, babe?"

"Mmmmno," Syed mumbled softly, the heaviness of his lids and a half-stifled yawn betraying him.

Christian chuckled and got to his feet, pulling Syed up with him.

"Let's get you to bed."

...

Christian lay back on the bed in his boxers and watched as Syed struggled out of his jeans next to him. He struggled to stifle a gasp at the sight of the dark bruise spreading across Syed's knee where he'd fallen - it looked like the skin had broken as well. He'd wanted to take a look at it the minute they were off the ice earlier, but Syed had insisted it was not worth the bother and wouldn't let him. Typical Syed; he hated a fuss.

"Oh Sy, that looks painful," he told him now, full of concern.

"I'll live," Syed rolled his eyes as Christian manoeuvred himself to sit in front of him. Gently, he let the tips of his fingers touch the area, feeling the heat of the blood close to the surface.

"Poor baby," he murmured, and bent down to lightly kiss the bruise. Syed sighed and closed his eyes as he let Christian's lips sooth his skin with just enough pressure to make contact. He felt small butterfly kisses being dropped over every single millimetre of damaged flesh, and it made his heart glow with the feeling that he was cherished; being taken care of. He reached down to stroke a hand through Christian's hair, which made him look up inquisitively.

"Come here."

Their lips met as Christian leant forward on his knees, Syed's hands on either side of his head to pull him closer. Slow and tender at first, the passion soon took over as lips parted and tongues met, tasting the remnants of the hot chocolate in each other's mouths. Syed let out a moan as Christian moved to his neck, tightening his grip on Christian's hair as he felt his teeth nip and graze over the sensitised skin. He felt his fingers trace a trail of fire down past his chest, stomach, hips, and then stop at the barrier of his boxers. Sensing his next move, Syed untangled his fingers from Christian's hair so he could sit back and pull away the offending piece of clothing, taking special care as it went over his bruised knees. He slid off his own while he was at it, and dropped them simultaneously onto the bedroom floor. He felt Syed's hands around the back of his neck before he could turn back round, and almost fell back on top of him.

Syed arched his back at the feel of his cock sliding against Christian's - and Christian began to grind down against him in response.

"Oh fuck," he breathed as Syed wrapped his legs around his waist, tightening his grip in an attempt to gain more friction. His lips returned to Syed's briefly before he threw his head back, trying to control the rocking of his hips against Syed's.

"Harder, Christian," Syed begged, heels digging into the back of Christian's thighs to encourage the movements. He pulled Christian's head back for a lust-filled kiss, pushing his tongue in as far as it would go and feeling Christian's tongue push right back. He pulled back to gaze at his face, imploring Christian with his eyes; _don't hold back._

Soon he felt the movements against him grow faster and more erratic as Christian drew nearer the edge, moans mingling in between his heavy breathing. Syed felt his own orgasm approaching as he gripped desperately onto Christian's biceps.

Neither of them were sure who came first, each lost in the depths of their own pleasure. Their moans and exclamations drowned each other out as they released. Syed loosened his grip as Christian bent down to kiss him again, feeling the warm, wet sensation of their releases mixing together in between their stomachs.

Still trembling, Christian leant against Syed for a few seconds before carefully rolling off, onto his back, chest rising and falling from exertion.

"Wow."

Syed chuckled and reached over to place a peck on the tip of Christian's nose.

"I know. Love you."

...

They lay quietly like that for a short while, Syed's fingers absent-mindedly massaging the muscles in Christian's arm as he clinged to it in post coital happiness. Christian lifted his free arm to reach over and tenderly sweep back the hair from Syed's forehead.

"I was thinking we could put up the tree tomorrow."

Syed lifted his head to look at him. "Yeah, if you like."

"And maybe put our Christmas presents underneath?"

"Christian, it's not Christmas for another three weeks. There is no way you'd be able to last that long without trying to take a peek at your present. And besides, I haven't even got it yet."

"So...that package on top of the wardrobe..."

Syed momentarily released Christian's arm to lightly thump him on the chest.

"That was well hidden, you must have been snooping around."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Christian exclaimed in mock outrage.

"No, of course you wouldn't. Because I'm moving it to a better hiding place as soon as possible."

"Fine. But in the morning, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Syed felt his tiredness came back to him in full force. And this time, he welcomed it, Christian's lips on his being the last sensation he felt before being pulled into slumber.


End file.
